1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive seat with a seat belt provided thereon, and in particular relates to a three-occupant capacity automotive seat having a seat belt storage holder for storing seat belts therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional three-occupant automotive seat, there has been provided four seat belts in order for three occupants on the seat to restrain their respective bodies safely to the seat by the corresponding seat belts. Each of the seat belt extend from the lower part of a seat back upwardly above a seat cushion. The problem in this respect is that the four seat belts are left in a jumble or in an entangled state, leading to confusion on the part of the occupants' because they can not easily recognize their own seat belts.
In terms of keeping seat belt neatly, there has been suggested in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,061 a storage means in which two seat belts are kept in order, the storage means being provided centrally of the forward wall portion of a seat cushion and adapted to receive the buckles respectively of the two seat belts.
However, this prior art is solely for use with a seat of two-occupant seating capacity, and consequently is not applicable at all to a seat of three-occupant seating capacity, by reason of the fact that the storage means does not accommodate more than two buckles of the seat belts and the exposure of the storage means provided centrally of the forward part of the seat is much undesirable in that it contacts or interferes with the legs of a middle occupant sitting on the central portion of the seat, and further impairs the aesthetic appearance of the seat.